fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rapunzel's Dream Turns into a Nightmare
When it was nighttime, Flynn, Rapunzel, Tod, Copper, Tiana, Eddy, Ed, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Double D, Webby, Corina, Mimi, Kitty, Bridgette, Courtney, Blossom, Spike, Kovu, Kiara, Pascal, Donald, Jose, and Panchito were in Hangman's tree, getting ready for bed. Flynn was dressed in his white T-shirt, matching sweatsocks, and cobalt blue boxer shorts. Rapunzel was dressed in her lavender nightgown. Tod was dressed in his navy blue footy pajamas. Copper was dressed in his brown footy pajamas. Tiana was dressed in her light green sleeping mask. Eddy was dressed in his purple T-shirt and matching pants. Ed was dressed in his blue two-piece pajamas consisting of a jacket and pants. Huey was dressed in his red nightshirt and matching nightcap. Dewey was dressed in his blue nightshirt and matching nightcap. Louie was dressed in his green nightshirt and a matching nightcap. Double D was dressed in his yellow footy pajamas with the zipper, white collar, cuffs, and soles. Webby was dressed in her pink frilly footy pajamas. Corina was dressed in her turquoise short-sleeved pajamas. Mimi was dressed in her red long-sleeved pajamas. Kitty was dressed in her red nightgown. Bridgette was dressed in her sky-blue nightgown. Courtney was dressed in her pink pajamas and a matching sleeping mask. Blossom was dressed in her ruffled pink pajamas. Spike was dressed in his green pajamas that consists of a long-sleeved jacket with buttons and pants, light green socks, and green slippers. Kovu was dressed in his green pajamas. Kiara was dressed in her ruby sleeping mask. Pascal was dressed in a grass green nightcap. Donald was dressed in his light blue T-shirt and matching pants. Jose was dressed in his yellow T-shirt and matching pants. Panchito was dressed in his red long-sleeved pajama top and matching pants. "That was totally awesome! I've never danced with Flynn before." Rapunzel said, as she noticed the music box who fell out of the bag that she left it 10 years ago, "Hey! My music box! Where'd it came from?" "I've got it." Corina explained, "Ten years ago, Thumbelina thought me that you left it behind, that Dr. Facilier, Aunt Figg, and Fat Cat's Gang have come for you. Luckily, I bought it for you." she continued, as Rapunzel's head showed images of the dancers' memories all around her. "Well, in that case, we'll all be deal with it." Mimi added. Rapunzel giggled as she clapped her hands for Pascal, Donald, Jose, and Panchito, who wanted to snuggle with Rapunzel. Then Tiana turned off the lights. "Sleep well, my princess." Flynn added. As he went to sleep, Panchito was squished. Finally, he got out, Rapunzel chuckled, as she kicked Flynn, who also chuckled. "Sweet dreams, boys, Webby, and Tiana." Rapunzel said, as she closed her eyes and went to sleep. Meanwhile, inside Fat Cat's Gang's Hideout, the image of the sleeping Rapunzel was shown to Dr. Facilier, Aunt Figg, Fat Cat, Mole, Snout, Mepps, and Wart, who glared evilly at her. "There she is, doctor!" Snout gasped, as he pointed. "Aww... Sound asleep in her little bed." Wart said. "And pleasant dreams to you... Princess Blondie...'" Facilier said, whispery evilly, as he started to swirl the crystal ball all around, "I'll get inside your mind... where you can't escape me...." He chuckled evilly. Back in Hangman's tree, our heroes fell fast asleep as the green smoke crawled inside. The smoke swirled all over Rapunzel's forehead while Rapunzel yawned, and she smiled sleepily. The dream began where Rapunzel (wearing her yellow Pocahontas-esque dress with a purple flower crown on her head) was laying down at a golden meadow, she saw her sisters Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus, who waved at her. Rapunzel also waved back. Sailor Venus smiled as she used her hands to make the butterflies fly towards Rapunzel. Back into the real word, Rapunzel (still wearing her nightgown) began to sleepwalk after the butterflies. Then Pascal, Donald, Jose, and Panchito woke up. They noticed Rapunzel was missing. The chameleon, duck, parrot, and rooster tried to open the door. They started to wake Flynn up. Outside, it was stormy, windy, and rainy, and Rapunzel was still sleepwalking. Fade in her dreams, she follows Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus. "Come on!" Sailor Venus called. Rapunzel, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Venus played with the butterflies. Then they approached to Rapunzel's other sisters; Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Jupiter, who were wearing swimsuits, while waving at them. Sailor Mercury was wearing her blue two-piece swimsuit. Sailor Mars was wearing a red two-piece swimsuit. And Sailor Jupiter was wearing her green two-piece swimsuit. "Oh, greetings!" Sailor Mercury giggled. "It's you!" Sailor Mars smiled. Then they jump into the water. The Sailor Scout sisters followed them. Back to the real world, Rapunzel was sleepwalking outside. Back inside, Pascal, Donald, Jose, and Panchito attempted to wake Flynn up. Then he woke up. "What, what, what, what, what, what, what, what? Guys!" Flynn said, "Pascal, what?" "Don't you know?" Jose asked. "RAPUNZEL'S GONE!" Donald cried. Flynn turned around and saw Rapunzel's bed. "Rapunzel... Rapunzel...!" Flynn snapped, shocked, as he runs over to rescue her. "Rapunzel!!" Later back outside, the storm is still here. Fade to Rapunzel's dream, Rapunzel smiled sweetly. She saw Top Cat who was wearing his purple swimming trunks, with Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Mercury, joining him. "Hello, sunshine!" Top Cat smiled, as he chuckled. "Hello!" Rapunzel smiled, while waving at Top Cat, as she giggled. "Jump in! Jump!" Top Cat said. "YAY!!" Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus shouted, as they jump into the water, making Top Cat, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Mercury splashed with laughter. Rapunzel giggled. Back to the real world, Flynn was still looking for Rapunzel. "RAPUNZEL!" Flynn called. He flies up to the mountain. Then he saw Rapunzel. "Rapunzel!" He cried, "Stop!!" He swooped down to Rapunzel, "RAPUNZEL! NO!!" In the dream the voice is called under the water, "Yes. Jump!" It was Ozzy lurked in the shadows, glaring at Rapunzel, "The "Land Before Time" Villain Curse!" Rapunzel watched in horror, while she screamed in terror in her nightmare. "JUMP!!!" Ozzy growled, "JUMP!!!!!!!" The villains grabbed a frighten Rapunzel, while she screams. In the real world Flynn quickly saved Rapunzel from her death. "Rapunzel! Rapunzel, wake up!! Wake up!" Flynn cried, as Rapunzel did, she gasped. She begins to panted, heavily. "The "Land Before Time" Villain Curse!" Rapunzel stammered. "The whoa-- the what--?" Flynn exclaimed. "Curse--!" Rapunzel cried. "What are you talking about?" Flynn asked. "I keep seeing faces. So many faces." Rapunzel sobbed. She hugged Flynn. "It was a nightmare." Flynn said, as he hugs Rapunzel, "It's alright. You're safe, now." Rapunzel has stopped crying. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Halloween Category:Halloween-themed stories Category:Peter Pan Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan parodies